1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to platform elevators, and more particularly, to an overhead platform elevation device for lifting objects between two points of varying height such as from a floor to an overhead attic storage space.
2. Description of Related Art
Residential buildings commonly have an overhead attic storage area accessed by a door in the ceiling hidden in a hallway or closet. These ceiling access areas may include a collapsible, pull-down hideaway staircase suspended from the frame of the opening which drops down or unfolds after the door is opened. A problem with these overhead openings, however, is that movement of heavy, large or bulky items into the areas may include a collapsible, pull-down hideaway staircase suspended from the frame of the opening which drops down or unfolds after the door is opened. A problem with these overhead openings, however, is that movement of heavy, large or bulky items into the storage area using either the stairs or a ladder, is difficult, cumbersome and unsafe. For this reason, many residential property owners or renters do not regularly utilize the attic areas. Instead, additional costs are incurred renting storage space from outside suppliers. Therefore, there is a need in the art for easier access to overhead storage and attic areas to permit safer ingress and egress of persons carrying heavy or bulky objects.
Ground level platform elevation devices for vertically raising heavy objects from lower to higher levels are well known; however, they are not readily adaptable for providing access to overhead storage areas within residential buildings. Typically, these elevation devices include a horizontal base platform attached to a mechanical or hydraulic operating unit located beneath the platform. In non-portable configurations, the operating unit may be housed below the surface, allowing the platform to rest flush with the ground or floor during storage or lower level loading.
Although there are no known prior art teachings of a solution to the aforementioned deficiency and shortcoming such as that disclosed herein, a number of prior art references relating to ground level lifting devices exist which bear some relationship to the matters discussed herein. Such prior art references are U.S. Pat. Nos. 61,835; 2,250,965; 2,996,151; and 4,157,743. Each of these references is discussed briefly below.
U.S. Pat. No. 61,835 to Ingram relates to cellar hoisting machines. Ingram discloses a lifting device having the platform supporting legs and hoisting gear assembly housed below the cellar floor. The platform is mechanically raised and lowered on parallel, vertical screw-shafts. Ingram does not, however, teach or suggest adaptation of this device for safe, efficient overhead suspension, use and storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,250,965 to Pritz relates to a stabilizer for elevatable platforms. Pritz discloses an improved hydraulic plunger elevatable platform for use in maintaining the platform in a horizontal plane above the floor. Pritz does not teach or suggest, however, a means for stabilizing a non-hydraulic lifting platform suspended overhead.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,151 to Olson discloses a dumb waiter which includes a floor mounted platform lifting device housed within a cabinet for movement of objects through the ceiling space of one level into the floor space above. In Olson, the lifting assembly is supported, operated, and stored on the floor surface of the lower level. Olson does not teach or suggest, however, an overhead means for moving objects in and out of an attic storage space.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,743 to Masuda et al discloses a working base elevating apparatus which includes a plurality of telescoping cylinders and pantographs. Masuda neither teaches nor suggests, however, the use of telescoping members for stabilization and movement of an overhead suspended platform lifting device.
Review of each of the foregoing references reveals no disclosure or suggestion of a lifting device such as that described and claimed herein. It would be a distinct advantage to have a self storing lifting device for moving heavy or bulky items in and out of an overhead storage area. In addition, it would be a further advantage to have an overhead elevation device that is simple and economical to manufacture, sell and install.